


Lovestruck

by MXRI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXRI/pseuds/MXRI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become part of his routine to stop by the café a few blocks away from the Tsukishima household. After volleyball practice he would always find the time to sit and enjoy a delicious strawberry shortcake accompanied by a hot and nice cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestruck

_**If not tonight, maybe tomorrow. .**_  

It had become part of his routine to stop by the café a few blocks away from the Tsukishima household. After volleyball practice he would always find the time to sit and enjoy a delicious strawberry shortcake accompanied by a hot and nice cup of tea.

Not only would he order the same as always, Kei would also sit on the same table. Could've been coincidence there'd always be a free seat on that specific spot by the window, but he paid no mind.

Just then one day – plot twist! – he had forgotten his headphones.  _They were probably at home,_  he reassured. We all know walking around with no earplugs can be a pain, indeed; can you feel the despair emanating from his shattered soul and crushed dreams? What could he possibly do meanwhile his order got ready? He could scroll through stupid photos on his phone but still. He wouldn't be able to appreciate a fine tune.

With a heavy sigh, he felt his shoulders drop. It's not like he could do something about it. He could always listen to the local playlist from the café. In fact, he had never paid attention to it until now. It reminded him one of those funky songs that are used to play on elevators. 

His features remained stoic as he had an internal monologue on how gross it felt to walk around with no earplugs or headphones at all. He would often use that as an excuse to ignore others, – read: Hinata and Kageyama on their usual stupidity – being the introvert and distrustful person he was.

He had probably allowed a sigh to escape his lips for the third time, proceeding to tap his foot on the ground and actually trying to distract himself by attempting to act as a normal person would do – paying attention to his surroundings.

It would probably take a few more minutes for his dessert to be ready, after all.

He wasn't one to care about trivialities such as paying attention to people's behavior but it seemed better than spending minutes whining and complaining on how lame it was not being able to listen to his own playlists.

There were a few couples there, he presumed.

_Boring._

Well, there was also. .  _now_ _,_ _that's_   _slightly_   _amusing_ _._  Sitting on a table right in front of his was a girl. He found it entertaining how she furiously typed down on her laptop, a pen pratically being dilacerated in between her jaws. She'd grunt in frustation and slam down a few more keys.  _Maybe_   _it's_   _out_   _of_   _inspiration_ _,_ he mused.

It could've been just him seeing too much but he swore she had been staring back at him. 

_Am_   _I_   _staring_   _too_   _much_ _? How ungraceful._

When the girl caught glimpse of his gaze, she hurriedly hid her face behind the computer screen and focused on whatever she was working on.

_Was she. . blushing?_ _Now_   _that's_   _interesting_ _. Peculiar, perhaps._

Coming to think of it, had he ever seen her before? Maybe she was a student at Karasuno, too.

"Sir, your tea will be arriving shortly. Enjoy your meal."

A clerk had stopped by, placing the plate of his strawberry shortcake on the table.

_"Oh_ _,_ _thank_ _you_ _."_


End file.
